


【星昴】以父之名-10

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [10]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *（伪）春药play ⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄*本章推荐配合bgm《懺悔録》一起食用～
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 15





	【星昴】以父之名-10

**Author's Note:**

> *（伪）春药play ⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> *本章推荐配合bgm《懺悔録》一起食用～

【10】

在星史郎公寓附近下车的时候，恰好看到那个熟悉的身影打开安全锁准备进门。他刚打算出声叫他，就发现对方并不是一个人，身后竟然还跟着一个红头发身材火辣衣着暴露的女人。  
从背影来看，那两个人十分亲密，几乎是靠在一起。  
原本就所剩无几的理智彻底消失，他用冲刺的速度跑过去，然后撞到一个柔软的物体上。  
药物影响了他的方位和距离判断，等他抬起头努力让自己双眼聚焦的时候才发现眼前白花花一片——是女人的一双酥胸。  
他赶紧推开她，踉踉跄跄地后退几步，脸看上去更红了，不知道是因为刚才的意外还是单纯因为药物。

女人一看就是情场老手，对这种场面竟然也没发出尖叫，反而颇感兴趣地叹道：“哎呀，好漂亮的孩子。”  
“夏澄，”男人皱眉，他不对女人动手不意味着女人就可以随便评论自己的猎物，“他是我的。”  
“当然，”女人笑笑，“但他看起来比哪吒大不了多少，你就当是我母爱过盛。”

昴流听着他俩的对话，也仅仅是听，混乱的大脑已经不太能分辨出语言的含义。  
他盯着眼前的男人，想象着对方的手摸过自己的锁骨、胸口、小腹、再到阴茎；想象着对方勃起的利刃撕开自己的身体，抽出再进入；想象着自己在这个男人身下辗转承欢，享受来自对方赐予的疼痛和快感。  
他几乎无法忍耐，只好顺着本能往男人那边靠。

星史郎伸长手把试图靠过来的人隔在一臂之外。  
先不说昴流为什么会在这里，就刚才所见，他的猎物一头撞在夏澄火炼身上，然后就脸红得堪比禁止通行的交通灯。他很奇怪，“碰个女人至于让你变成这样？”  
“不是……”昴流摇头。  
游人用的不是简单的催情和致幻药物，语言中枢似乎也被封闭了。他感觉喉咙正被压迫，发声变的十分困难。  
男人示意夏澄先走，后者说了句“下次再说”就十分识趣地踩着高跟鞋快步离开了。

星史郎本来只是想试一下他的体温，毕竟同样的地点同样的场景他跟这个人有过一次不怎么想再次回忆的经历。但在碰到对方身体的瞬间，他的声音冷下来，像数九寒天结成的冰锥，刺得人生疼。  
他捏着青年的下巴逼他跟自己对视，“你被下药了？”  
昴流先是摇头，后又点头，看向男人的目光满满得全是哀求。

男人几乎是用拎得把他弄进自己公寓。  
此时的昴流已经连自行站立都很困难，每一口呼吸都带着情欲的浊气，后穴里渗出的体液也已经透湿裤子。  
如果不在这个男人身边他还自信能再与药物抗争几轮，但此时人就在这里，他的意志就已经先行叛变，他恨不得立刻扑倒对方，求他操自己。  
但他不能这么做，这个男人在性爱上永远掌控主动，就算意志溃散也不会忘记曾被好好调教过的部分。

星史郎冷漠地看着他，三两下就把人剥了个精光，几乎被体液浸湿的衣物被直接扔进了垃圾桶。

暴露在空气里的皮肤因为对方的碰触而变得更加敏感，原本半勃的阴茎也很有精神的立起，甚至前端还开始渗出淫液。  
压抑的欲火烧得身体泛起一层薄汗，饥渴的感觉越来越盛。他只能在地上扭动，借由与地板的摩擦来缓解痒感。

“再动一下，就给我滚出去。”  
男人的声音异常烦躁，他难得会吐出这么粗鲁的言辞。在昴流记忆里这个人一直是优雅的，他对礼仪的坚持堪称偏执。

男人把他扔到床上，丝毫不在意汗湿的身体弄脏自己昂贵的床单。  
他感觉到有金属的冰凉贴近自己的脚腕，低头看去，男人用手铐把他的两条腿分开拷在两边床栏上。  
他本能地挣扎，男人按住他，“我刚刚说什么不记得了？”  
再动一下，就滚出去。是这么说的。  
他强忍欲火，不敢再动。

星史郎几乎是极尽温柔地用毛巾掖住他被金属铐住的脚踝，声音只余下冷漠，“你要是敢伤到自己，我就不管你了。”  
那种温柔只让他觉得冷，明明全身都热到爆炸，心口却是冰凉的。  
他宁可对方粗暴的撕开自己的身体，也不要像现在这样。  
冷漠到好像他是一块石子或者一只茶杯，好像他跟大街上来来往往的任何别的人都没有区别。

他不敢活动脚腕，只张开膝盖，两条腿曲成菱形，露出渴望被填满的后穴。  
他已经顾不得这个姿势有多羞耻，慢慢把手伸向自己的后面，掰开臀瓣，因为动情染上鲜红的穴口饥渴地抽动开合。  
在男人居高临下的视线下，做出最卑微的邀请姿态。

然而，男人依旧无动于衷地看着他，对血脉喷张的画面视若无睹。  
他的猎物竟然会被药物拉入欲海，他不是他发情的理由，这让他很不爽。  
如果他在这里仅仅是因为他的猎物需要一根按摩棒，那他为什么不直接给他一根？还带五档强度模式转换的。  
于是他就真的扔了一根按摩棒过去。  
然后就要离开，这已经是他能给出的最大仁慈。

被拷住的脚踝限制了青年的移动距离，这让他没有一下抓到对方。  
“星……”好不容易从喉咙深处挤出这个音节的时候，男人回头，按在门把上的手停了下来。  
但他已经无法说出完整的句子，药物让他口干舌燥，舌头也要打结。  
催情成分在摧毁他的理智，但他动情不仅仅是因为药物。  
他想告诉他，但他说不出来。

男人任由他的猎物陷入药物的癫狂中，在对方绝望与求助的视线里，转身离开。

星史郎。  
昴流大张着嘴呼吸，每一次在心里默念这个名字都让他更加欲火焚身。  
但他只能这么做，这是他唯一的稻草。

终于，门在他面前毫不留情地关上。

他既没有用那根按摩棒也没有自渎。  
他一个人在黑暗里生熬到药效过去。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
